Bridgette's Story
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Sequel to AJ's Story. Bridgette Seville, daughter of Alvin and Brittany, is just starting off high school. Her boyfriend breaks up with her shortly after the first day. Plus, she may have become a target. What will happen? Her heart has been broken. What will break next? Rated T for safety. Just barely makes the T rating. Otherwise, major changes will be made. MAJOR!
1. First Day of High School

**Me: Well, here is the sequel to AJ's Story. Normally, I do the disclaimer, but I felt that AJ should do it this time. **

**AJ: Pokémon Ranger-Trainer does not own my parents or my aunts and uncles, or in other words, any characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks. At the end of my story, I said he was thinking about making my sister 16. Well, while thinking his usual montage of ridiculous thoughts—Jake taught me those fancy words—he decided it would be a better start for Bridgette to be 14, and then work his way along.**

**Me: Thank you, AJ. Anything to add.**

**AJ: Yep. Anyone who walks all over my sister's heart will get a fur ball stuck in their throat. **

**Me: You know she's not a baby in this story. Speaking of babies and this story…**

**AJ: What?**

**Me: …nothing.**

**AJ: What were you going to say, Ranger?**

**Me: Uh…on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: First Day of High School**

It was many years since Alvin and Brittany divorced, remarried, and had their second child. AJ was 24 now and was happily married to Victoria, the love of his life since childhood. Bridgette Seville, AJ's younger sister, was getting ready for her first day of high school. She had her father's hazel eyes and her mother's auburn hair and fur. Brittany, her mother, was making sure Bridgette was prepared. "Okay, you have your books; your bag, your hair and fur are brushed and fluffy…"

"Mom, relax. I'll be fine," Bridgette tried to assure her mother. "I'm 14, Mom."

"I know, baby," Brittany said and hugged her, "but you don't remember what happened to your brother and your cousin 14 years ago."

"But I've heard the story. Dad was dating a psycho when you two were divorced, he broke up with her, remarried you, and she nearly killed AJ to get revenge," Bridgette recalled what she was told several times over. "Besides, if something goes wrong, I'll be with cousin Jayden."

"Hey, there's my little princess," Alvin emerged from the bedroom and kissed his daughter's forehead, "and my beautiful queen," he then kissed Brittany's lips. He turned back to Bridgette, "Are you ready for the next four years of your life? It'll be a wild ride."

"I'm ready, Dad," Bridgette assured. "The wild rides are the best kind."

"That's my girl," Alvin smiled and hugged his daughter. "You know, I met your mother in high school."

"I know. What was high school like for AJ?"

"High school for him went well. You should remember that. You were 8 when he graduated."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure. One last question. I know both aren't for a long time, and senior prom is more important, but what was your junior prom like?"

"Well…let's just say it didn't end well for AJ's mother-in-law," Brittany told her. "Wouldn't you rather hear about AJ's proms?"

"Yeah, but from Victoria, because she was his date."

"You know, Bridgette, I think you and your brother take after your Aunt Jeanette and Uncle Simon. You're both bright kids," Alvin said to his daughter.

"Aw, thanks, Daddy!" Bridgette hugged him and Brittany. "I have to go. See you when I get home!"

She ran out the door, looked back, and saw her parents waving to her. She met her twin cousin, Jayden, at the bus stop. Bridgette and Jayden were referred to as twin cousins because they were born at the same time on the same day in the same year. Bridgette greeted, "Hey, Jayden."

Jayden had lavender eyes, dark blue glasses, brown fur and hair, and wore a navy blue jacket. He looked somewhat nervous. He returned the greeting, "Hi, Bridgette. You know my older sister just graduated from college, right?"

"Yeah, I heard! Sadie is super smart! So is Jake. So are you. I hope I do three quarters as well as you do in the next for years."

"Academically or socially?"

"Academically. I know you're scared because you think you're going to be bullied, but I'll stand by you. Don't worry about a thing, cousin."

"Thanks, Bridge. Have you heard from your brother lately?"

"Yeah, he and Victoria are going to be at home when I get back. I can't wait to see my brother!"

"That's great for you!" Jayden smiled. He still seemed nervous. His tail seemed to twitch.

"Tell you what. If you're that nervous, I'll sit with you on the bus. Okay?" Bridgette offered. She smiled when she saw her cousin nod. The bus arrived, and Bridgette did what she promised. She sat with her cousin and told him that everything would be okay the whole way there. They had homeroom together. Jayden, believe it or not, had a girlfriend, a super smart female chipmunk named Kate. Kate was one of Bridgette's best friends. She had auburn fur and hair like Bridgette, only it was a lighter tone. She wore crimson red glasses, a purple T-shirt, and a red and purple skirt striped. Her hair was in a ponytail. Her eyes were bright green. She walked over to us and gave Jayden a peck on the cheek. Bridgette said to them, "See? Aren't you glad I introduced you two?"

"I know I am," Kate responded. "How about you, Jayden?"

"Of course," Jayden nodded. "I like your glasses."

"Thanks! I like yours!"

"Okay, so everybody likes everybody's eyewear. We should take our seats," Bridgette claimed, and they all took their seats. Bridgette sat next to her boyfriend, Tony, a handsome chipmunk. He had brown fur, brown eyes, and wore a red T-shirt. He had a toothpick (a human sized one, believe it or not) hanging out of his mouth. She greeted him, "Hey, baby!"

"Hey, babe," he returned the greeting. They held paws. "Wanna have some fun later?"

"One, I hope you mean a movie. Two, I can't. My brother is going to be in town today. You can come meet him if you want."

"That'd be awesome, babe. When?"

"Today after school."

"Cool. How old is he?"

"24 and married. He's fun."

"I like fun. Speaking of fun…"

"Once again, I'm hoping we're both thinking movie."

The first day was always easy. The students were giving the teaching criteria and list of supplies from all of their teachers. Lunch came around, and everyone was talking about how their first day was going. Bridgette had invited Tony to sit with her, Jayden, and Kate. She said to her cousin and her friend, "Isn't it great? Tony is going to meet AJ today!"

"I wonder what AJ will think of him," Kate said unenthusiastically. She and Jayden rubbed noses, and then she bit into a carrot. "Do you guys think I should go blonde?"

"Look, Kate, I think that you're just fine the way you are," Jayden told her.

"Aw, thanks!" Kate hugged him.

"How do you know he's not just saying that?" Tony asked.

"Tone, I know my cousin. He doesn't say things without meaning," Bridgette assured.

"Whatever," Tony shrugged.

The rest of the day went pretty easy. By about ten after three, Bridgette was already at her front door with Tony. She opened the door and saw her mother, father, brother, and sister-in-law. Bridgette squealed in delight, "AJ!"

"Hey, Bridge!" AJ hugged her. He saw Tony and asked, "Who is this?"

"AJ, this is my boyfriend, Tony. Tony, this is my brother, AJ," Bridgette exchanged introductions.

When AJ and Tony shook hands, Tony exclaimed, "Wow, man! You have a firm handshake! It's almost bone-crushing, bro!"

"You, too," AJ responded.

"Did you get a lot of work, sweetie?" Brittany asked Bridgette.

"No. My assignments are just to bring in supplies for my classes. It was a good thing that Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette took Jayden and I school supply shopping a couple months ago."

When Bridgette and Tony went upstairs, AJ turned to his parents and said, "If he breaks her heart, I'll break his neck."

"AJ, look, we know that he may have a bad boy attitude—" Brittany began.

"He does? I'm just saying that because I don't want any guy to break her heart," AJ explained himself. "I didn't know you'd let her date a bad boy."

"He's an honor student. Or he was when they started dating," Alvin explained. "He has an obsession with human sized tooth picks. And hair gel. And joining a gun club when he's 18. And there's something eerie in his voice when he says the word 'fun'. Oh, man, when did he change for the worse?! Why did our daughter have to be so beautiful?!"

"He's nothing compared to your old pal, Ryan," Brittany said to her husband.

"He was more of a teammate in football."

"Like my mom's ex-boyfriend from high school when you guys went to West-Eastman?" Victoria asked.

"Exactly!"

"Nice meeting you," Tony came downstairs and waved to his girlfriend's brother and sister-in-law.

"Bye," AJ waved unenthusiastically.

When Tony closed the door, Victoria asked, "Where's Bridgette?"

"I don't know. She always walks him to the door," Alvin stated.

"Let me check her room," Brittany said and went upstairs. She went upstairs, entered her daughter's bedroom, and found her crying on her bed. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I've never felt so violated, Mom," Bridgette sobbed. "He tried to force me into his kind of fun, so I hit him with my hairbrush and told him I never wanted to see him again. Then…well, let's just say had I taken him up on his next offer, I'd either be thrown in jail or you'd kill me."

"Oh, baby," Brittany plopped onto her daughter's bed and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you for staying strong."

"He tried to cut me, too. He even stepped on my tail."

"He seemed like such a nice guy at first, Bridge. But there are guys who stay nice out there. Trustworthy ones."

The two went downstairs and AJ asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just had the worst breakup," Bridgette sniffled. "A violent one."

"He hurt you?!" AJ gasped.

"He almost cut me, and he stomped on my tail," Bridgette sobbed. "And before that…ooh, I feel so violated!"

"Did he—?" AJ asked.

"Almost," Bridgette assured and hugged her brother. "He also mentioned something about how his aunt used to hate you, AJ."

"His aunt?" AJ asked. He saw Brittany and Alvin's eyes go wide with realization. "You don't think…"

"I think Charlene had siblings," Alvin said.

"Ooh, I hated her!" Brittany seethed. "Bridgette, your father only loved her for eight months."

"Well, Bridgette, I think I know what will make you feel better," Victoria winked at her. "You're going to be an aunt!"

"Really?!" Bridgette smiled and asked. Her brother and sister-in-law were having a baby.

"Well, not yet. After talking about it with your parents, we made our decision. We want to have a baby."

"It will be three quarters chipmunk and one quarter squirrel," AJ declared.

"That's right! I forgot Victoria was a hybrid!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I'm going to be a grandparent!" Alvin raised his arms and cheered. The he said, "Oh, man! I'm old!"

"You'll always be my foxy grandpa," Brittany said slyly. She and her husband began to passionately kiss, and Bridgette shut her eyes. 


	2. Hernando Returns

**Chapter 2: Hernando Returns**

The next day went similarly to the first, only without the violent breakups. Bridgette set her sights on finding a new boyfriend. What she had always wondered was why she couldn't find her perfect match as easily as AJ. All of the male chipmunks in her school thought she was hot, just like her mother when she went to school. But she had found her perfect match pretty easily, too. In homeroom, Kate, who was dressed all in red this time, said, "Don't worry, Bridge. To be honest with you, I always thought Tony was kind of a jerk."

"Thanks, Kate," Bridgette thanked her friend halfheartedly. She sighed. Her relationships never seemed to have happy endings. She even dated someone who faked his own death just because he didn't know how else to break up with her. The teacher walked in, but a snake lunged from behind him and bit his leg.

"Hello, children," the snake hissed. It was male and had a thick accent. He looked over at Bridgette and Jayden. "My name is Mr. Hernando, and considering your teacher fell on the job, I'll be s-s-s-subbing. Ah, Bridgette and Jayden S-S-Seville. I am your parents' old enemy. It's too bad that they prevented me from s-s-s-swallowing your Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Theodore when they were teenagers-s-s-s. S-s-s-s-such a shame. But I'll make up for it." He lunged at them, but they dove to the floor and Hernando missed.

"'Sup, boss?" Tony greeted. He was wearing a leather jacket today.

"Get them, fool!" Hernando ordered. Tony and three of his friends grabbed Bridgette.

"The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt," Tony told Bridgette from behind.

"Let go of me, you freaks!" Bridgette screamed. Tony got closer and closer to her. But someone tackled him. To everyone's astonishment, it was Jayden. Kate somehow managed to yank Tony's goons off of Bridgette. Bridgette gasped, "Thanks. It was like last night all over again, only he had backup this time."

"Look out!" Jayden advised them as Tony was choking him. Kate and Bridgette ducked and Hernando lunged at them.

Their class wasn't the only one that was attacked. Their older cousins, Dawn and Eddie, Theodore and Eleanor's youngest, were in the grade above them and their cooking class was invaded by snakes. The whole school was teeming with snakes. Hernando hissed, "This is the revenge of the Vipers, young Seville's! Your doom is inevitable!"

"Tony, why are you doing this?!" Bridgette demanded as she pulled her ex-boyfriend off of her cousin.

"To make sure I'm not snake food!" he yelled and hit her in the nose. "The Vipers will be reborn, we'll take our revenge on S.I.P., and this school will be our new base!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Bridgette asked as her nose bled.

"You should know! It was your brother's freaking uncle-in-law that killed my Aunt Charlene! Also known as your daddy's ex-girlfriend!" Tony yelled and hit her again. This time, he hit her in the eye. She was down on the floor, crying in pain.

"Forget them! We've just received word that S.I.P. is coming!" Hernando hissed. He, along with Tony and friends, escaped out the window. From the outside, you would think that the superintendent was some sort of madman because you might think that someone wanted snakes flying out all of the windows. Kate and Jayden escorted Bridgette to the nurse's office. Because of the attack, school ended early. Jayden and Bridgette were called to the main office, only to see Jayden's older sister, Sadie. She had long, mildly curly brown hair. Her fur was brown. She wore a lavender sundress and a white T-shirt.

"Hey, baby bro!" Sadie greeted Jayden and hugged him. She then went over to Bridgette and said, "Bridge, you're turning into a beautiful chipmunk!"

"Hey, Sade, what are you doing here?" Jayden asked.

"Well, do you remember my boyfriend, Skye?" Sadie asked. When her little brother and younger cousin nodded, Sadie continued, "We got an apartment together in town last month. Then, last night, he proposed to me. I went over to tell Mom and Dad. Then, we heard about the attack and I volunteered to come and pick you two up."

"You're engaged? I'm so happy for you!" Bridgette exclaimed. So, a few minutes later, Sadie drove them to Simon and Jeanette's house, telling them that Alvin and Brittany were there, along with her boyfriend, Skye. Alvin and Brittany were very concerned after seeing their daughter's eye. She told them, "Don't worry, Mom and Dad. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yes!" Bridgette insisted. Brittany wrapped her arms around her daughter's head and held her close.

"Well, Princess, if you're sure, you're sure," Alvin said to his teenage daughter.

"You're okay, too, Jayden?" Jeanette asked her son.

"Yep. I'm okay, Mom. I'm unhurt," Jayden nodded.

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to one of my babies," Jeanette sighed with relief. Tears were in her eyes.

"Hey, I just remembered something," Jayden announced. "At school, Hernando said something about the Vipers and S.I.P. What are they?"

"Well," Jeanette bit her lower lip with her two front teeth, "You deserve to know. You see, S.I.P. is a non-governmental justice department. We've been involved with them since your father, aunts, uncles, and I were all sophomores. You see, Uncle Theodore and Aunt Eleanor had been kidnapped by an organization known as the Vipers. We wanted to save them, so we joined S.I.P. to get them back."

"Since then, the Vipers have wanted our tails mounted over a fireplace," Alvin added. "But Jayden, Sadie, if there's one thing I learned from training there, it's that your father rocks with a sword!"

"You used a sword, Dad?" Sadie asked her father.

"Well, yes, I did, but…" Simon trailed off.

"Your daddy doesn't like to brag," Brittany told Sadie and Jayden.

"We know," Jayden assured.

"Was Charlene a Viper?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, she seemed well acquainted with them," Alvin answered.

"Just who did this to you, baby?" Brittany asked.

"Tony did it. He hurt me," Bridgette admitted. She sobbed in her mother's arms.

"Something doesn't add up," Skye finally spoke up. The mouse had looked to Sadie, his fiancée, and she knew what he meant. He continued, "Why would the Vipers attack Bridgette, Jayden, Dawn, and Eddie? Their class was bombarded by Vipers, too. But why? They were infants when Charlene died."

"He's right. They haven't done anything to provoke the Vipers. They've never even heard of them or S.I.P. until today," Sadie agreed. Her mouse fiancé smiled at her. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Sade and Skye have a point," Simon nodded.

"First, AJ was being targeted by Charlene, and now our little girl is being targeted by the remnants of the Vipers," Alvin growled in frustration. "Why does it have to be our kids?"

"I don't know, Al," Brittany replied. She was scared for Bridgette. Just one day after a bad breakup, Bridgette's ex-boyfriend wanted to do her in. What a life.

"Mom? Why is it that I can't just have a good romance with a nice boyfriend?" Bridgette asked. "How come AJ found love so easily?"

"I don't know, Bridge, but you'll find your man. I know you will, because you're my daughter."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Thanks, Mom. I needed that confidence boost."


	3. Good News

**Chapter 3: Good News**

The next day, at the house, Alvin, Brittany, AJ, and Victoria were all chatting while waiting for Bridgette to get home from school. Victoria said, "I really hope it's a boy!"

"Why's that?" Brittany asked.

"Because we have the perfect boy name. Do you want to hear it?" AJ asked his parents. He thought his father would love the name.

"Sure," Alvin said. He seemed to not know what his son and daughter-in-law were thinking.

"Alvin Seville III," both AJ and Victoria said.

"The third? That's so cute! The third generation of Alvin Seville," Brittany smiled.

"Alright!" Alvin showed his intense enthusiasm. "Are you going to pass down the shirt? Do you still have the shirt?"

"Yes, I plan to, and yes, I have it. Dad, the only way I would give up that shirt is if I passed it down to my kid when I thought he was old enough, just like you did with me. Otherwise, I wouldn't give it up for the world," AJ stated.

"And if it's a girl?" Brittany asked.

"We'll give her a name that starts with an 'A', but I would really like to pass it down to someone who shares my name."

"I'm home!" Bridgette announced as she opened the door. She seemed very excited. "Mom, I made the squad!"

"Oh, that's my girl!" Brittany hugged her daughter.

"What?" AJ and Alvin looked confused.

"You're a cheerleader now?" Victoria asked, happy for her sister-in-law.

"Yep! In fact, the coach said I did so well that I'll probably make the position of head cheerleader by next year, just like you were, Mom!" Bridgette claimed enthusiastically.

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!" Brittany exclaimed as she hugged her daughter. "Did you get a new boyfriend yet?"

"No, but there are hundreds of boys in the school. I'm bound to end up dating one of them," Bridgette shook her head, but stayed positive.

"That's because you have your father's adorable eyes and your mother's Aphrodite charm," Brittany said to Bridgette and winked at her. "You'll get a boy in no time!"

"This is the first good thing that's happened to me in all of high school."

"Oh, geez," Victoria held her head and sat down. "I'm seeing things again." Just like her mother, Cheyenne, Victoria was psychic and randomly foresaw upcoming events. "Oh, my goodness. AJ, we are having a boy."

"We are?" AJ knelt down next to his wife and asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, AJ," Victoria nodded. AJ was so happy he kissed his wife on the lips without warning. When he pulled away, she said, "Well, someone's happy."

"Oh, yeah. AJ, cousin Sadie is getting married," Alvin told his son.

"She is? That's great for her! Who is she marrying?" AJ asked.

"Do you remember Skye, Jake's wife's brother?" Brittany asked.

"Rachel's little brother? Yeah, I remember him. He and Sade are getting married?" AJ nodded and then asked.

"Yep! I can't help but wonder who her bridesmaids will be," Bridgette nodded. She knew her cousin was getting married, too, because she had found out the day before.

"I think Skye's twin brother will be his best man," Alvin guessed.

"Sam hasn't spoken to Skye or Rachel in years," Victoria informed him.

"Really?" Brittany asked. "That's kind of sad."

"Why doesn't he call them? They are his brother and sister," Bridgette asked.

"I don't know, honey," Brittany shook her head. "Maybe they had a fight or something. I don't know. But let me tell you, AJ, your cousin has grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Speaking of cousins, how's Lucy?" AJ asked.

"She seems to be doing okay. But then again, the last time I spoke to her was a couple months ago. Aunt Eleanor apparently talks to her all the time. She says she's doing okay," Alvin answered.

"Lucy has really slimmed down. Remember when she was born and had all that baby fat?" Brittany asked her husband.

"Yeah. She had that baby fat for a while, just like my brother. Although, whether it was still baby fat by high school is debatable," Alvin recalled. "Theodore was a little…solid."

"Well, Lucy kind of forced him into using a treadmill. The niece of ours can stay on a treadmill like AJ to your old sweatshirt."

"Is that an insult?" AJ asked.

"No, it isn't," Brittany shook her head. "So, when is your baby due, Victoria?"

"Some time in May," Victoria claimed.

"Hey, honey, can we call the baby AJ Jr.?" AJ asked his wife.

"AJ Jr.? I love it!" Victoria squealed with delight.

"It looks like you have everything figured out. Just try not to give birth in a taxi," Brittany advised.

"Why would you say that?" Victoria asked.

"I was born in a cab. Remember?" AJ reminded her.

"Oh, yeah! Well, that's only one more thing special about you," Victoria smiled.

"Did that freaking Tony give you any grief?" Alvin asked his daughter.

"Nope. He wasn't in school today," Bridgette shook her head. "I was so scared when he tried to…tried to…" and she couldn't will herself to finish the thought.

"Baby sister, if Tony ever tries to do that to you again, he'll be snacking on his own teeth," AJ assured. "That is, after I rip off his tail and force it down his throat."

"Thanks, AJ," Bridgette smiled at him.

Meanwhile, at Simon and Jeanette's house, Skye wanted to talk to Simon. He said to him, "Mr. Seville, I love your daughter. Sadie is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. And I respect you, so…may we have your blessing?" Skye begged Simon.

Skye's future father-in-law smiled. "You never had to ask. You're a fine young man for my little girl. The moment I learned you proposed to her, you had my blessing. I know you'll treat my Sadie right."

"Awesome! You have my word that I will!" Skye assured enthusiastically. "I'm a mouse of my word, sir!"

"Skye, we're about to become in-laws. There's no need to be formal," Simon chuckled. "Besides, if you're anything like your sister and if Sadie is anything like her elder brother, you two are perfect for each other. Look at your sister and my oldest son. They're very happy together. I'm sure you and Sadie will be just as happy."

**Me: So, Skye has Simon's blessing, Bridgette made the cheerleader squad, and Victoria foresaw that she and AJ are having a boy. A chapter full of good news…but how long will the cheeriness last?**

**AJ: (in the form of the 8 ½ year old he was in the beginning of AJ's Story) So my sister is safe from Tony.**

**Me: For now. Why are you 8 ½ now when you're 24 in this story?**

**AJ: To cute up the author's notes. Is it working?**

**Me: Mm…yeah. Mostly because you're a chipmunk.**

**AJ: Aunt Jeanette is still my favorite aunt, but don't tell Aunt Eleanor. I don't want her feelings to be hurt. **


	4. Sadie's Wedding

**Jake (as 24-year-old): My sister's getting married!**

**Chapter 4: Sadie's Wedding**

A month later, Sadie and Skye were getting married. It wasn't a flashy, huge wedding or anything. Sadie looked beautiful. She wore her brunette hair down and over one shoulder. She wore a beautiful white dress. Skye wore a mouse sized suit. They gazed through their glasses at each other, seeing tomorrow, and every tomorrow after that in each other's eyes. They were standing at the altar, and Sadie had chosen her mother and her cousin Lucy as bridesmaids. Skye had asked his twin brother to be the best man, but he rudely and abruptly refused, so, he asked Jayden and Jake to be the best men. The priest started saying, "Do you-" when Skye and Sadie's lips made contact, as if both of them had already exchanged vows. The priest looked down at them and said, "Uh…you may kiss the bride?"

So, later on, Bridgette was sitting down, watching with envy as all the couples, old and young, dance together. Knowing how much Kate meant to Jayden, Sadie even invited her and her family to the wedding. Bridgette muttered to herself, "I can't believe I have no one to dance with."

"Hey, Bridge," Sadie greeted and sat down next to her.

"Oh. Hi, Sade," Bridgette greeted halfheartedly.

"What's the matter, little cousin?" Sadie asked.

"I have no one to dance with," Bridgette sighed.

"Doesn't Kate have a brother you could dance with?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not dancing with a 10-year-old. I'm lonely, not desperate," Bridgette informed her cousin. She then laughed at how funny that sounded.

"Well," Sadie started, still chuckling, "look at it this way. You'll have someone to dance with on your own wedding day."

"You know, Sadie, it's your day, so I should congratulate you. I'm sure Skye is a great guy," Bridgette said to her cousin.

"He is," Sadie swooned in reply.

"Sade, you shouldn't be here trying to cheer me up. You should be over there, dancing with him."

"Are you sure you're okay, Bridge?"

"Yep. I'm fine. Thanks, Sadie. You're a really great cousin."

So, Sadie got up and went to her new husband. Dawn, another of Bridgette's cousins, plopped down next to her. She asked, "Do you want some advice about high school?" Bridgette shrugged, so Dawn continued, "First off, don't let what other people think bug you. And if a school dance is coming up and you don't have a date, go anyway. You might find a few spare guys there to dance with."

"You think so?" Bridgette looked at her cousin.

"Yeah. You have most of your mothers looks, and those hazel eyes of yours that you got from Uncle Alvin really seal the deal. Anyways, my mom is making me dance with my brother. You probably wouldn't want to dance with Eddie unless you wanted broken feet."

"I'll take your word for it," Bridgette smiled. As Dawn got up to go back to her twin brother, Eddie, Bridgette started playing with her auburn hair. She was glad that her cousins wanted to have her back when she needed someone there.

"Bridgette?" someone said her name. She looked up and saw AJ standing in front of her. "How come you aren't dancing?"

"Because it isn't easy to waltz with only one person waltzing," Bridgette told him. He sat down next to her.

"If you want, I'll dance with you," AJ offered.

"You will? You don't think Victoria will mind?" Bridgette asked.

"It was her idea," AJ replied. He held her paw and said, "Come on, little sis."

"Okay," Bridgette accepted the offer. They stood up and started to dance. Bridgette laughed a bit. "Who would've thought that my big brother was such a good dancer?"

"Both Mom and Dad were good at dancing. And singing. Having fun yet?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, AJ. You're the best," Bridgette nodded. "Are you excited about the baby?"

"Yeah, I am. And to think that soon, you'll be an aunt," AJ responded.

An hour later, the wedding was over. AJ and Victoria were walking out together when Brittany and Alvin caught up to them. Brittany said to her son, "It was really nice of you to dance with her. I'm glad you were looking out for your sister."

"Oh, I'm happy to help, Mom. She's a good girl and deserves better than that Tony guy she was going out with," AJ responded. He wrapped an arm around Victoria and she cuddled against him.

"Your uncle and aunt always cuddled like that," Alvin informed his son.

"I know," AJ nodded. "Are they still as love struck as they were when they got married?"

"They even more love struck now then they were in high school, and back then, they rubbed noses every chance they got," Brittany replied. "Where is Bridgette?"

"Sorry!" Bridgette apologized for falling behind. "I was daydreaming."

**Me: So, it looks like Sadie got married. **

**Bridgette (as her 14-year-old self): Yep. I'm happy for her. She's a great cousin. It was probably the greatest day of her life and she spent part of it trying to make me feel better. **


	5. The New Boyfriend

**Chapter 5: The New Boyfriend**

Unfortunately, a lot of the guys in West Eastman weren't Bridgette's type. Kate said to her, "For someone who is so desperate, you sure have high standards, Bridge."

"I'm not desperate, Kate," Bridgette defended. She noticed her friend raise an eyebrow. She then said, "Okay, I am desperate, but not _that_ desperate." Kate's eyebrow remained raised. Bridgette said, "Okay, I am the desperate! But one thing is for sure. I am _done_ with bad boys."

"Yeah, you are," Kate agreed. "Tony broke your heart and tried to steal your innocence at the same time. Bad boys are bad news. That's why I'm with your cousin, Jayden. Maybe you could find a guy like him. A nice, quiet, intelligent guy who isn't related to a criminal."

"Where am I going to find a guy like that?" Bridgette asked.

"There's this guy on the school paper. He's a friend of Jayden, and after your breakup with Tony, I think he is just what you need," Kate winked at her and assured. "You know Isaac, right?"

"That super smart chipmunk, brown fur, bright blue eyes. Yeah, I know him. He's one of my twin cousin's best friends," Bridgette nodded. "Hmm…now that I think about it, he _is_ kind of cute."

"He's single. That is the best part. Plus, he's super respectful to adults, something your parents will like after your breakup with Tony."

"I like your thinking, Kate!" Bridgette smiled at her best friend. "You know, my Aunt Jeanette chose the name, _The Eagle Tribune_, right?"

"Yeah. I know. So, do you want me to hook you up?"

"You'd do that, Kate?"

"Of course! That is what best friends are for, Bridge," Kate winked at her.

"Thanks, Kate," Bridgette beamed at her with a big grin. So, Kate formally introduced Bridgette to Isaac at lunch. Isaac was a tad shy. Bridgette asked him, "Is something wrong, Isaac?"

"N-no! Nothing is wrong. I'm just a bit nervous. You see, Kate, I have always sort of liked you," Isaac declared in a shy and flustered manner. "I, um, heard about your breakup with Tony…"

"What I like about you, Isaac is that you are nothing like that blockhead, Tony," Bridgette said to him.

"Y-you would really like a nerd like me?" Isaac asked, taken aback.

"I am done with bad boys, Isaac. I could use a little change in the guys I date, you know," Bridgette told him. "You, thankfully, are anything but a bad boy."

"You would really go out with me?" Isaac made sure.

"Yeah. I would love to."

"Bridgette, how did Tony hurt you?"

"Hurt me? Well, my innocence was almost stolen," Bridgette informed him.

"No way! I can't belief that slime ball would try to mar your beauty and take away your purity! I swear I would never attempt something so low!" Isaac said strongly. It was the first time she had ever seen him confident and sure of himself.

"You know, Isaac, a lot of girls would love to hear those words and know they can trust them. I like you!" Bridgette smiled.

"You do? Thank you. No girl has ever said that to me before, much less a girl as pretty as you, Bridgette," Isaac claimed, somewhat flustered. "Thank you. You are giving me the self confidence that I feel I need."

"You think I'm pretty?" Bridgette asked.

"I think you're beautiful," Isaac replied. "I'd be honored to be your boyfriend. If you ever need me to comfort you, please just say the word. I promise that I will be there for you."

"Whoa. You are really dedicated, aren't you?" Bridgette asked rhetorically. She was shocked, yet pleased, that Isaac was making all of these vows to try so hard for her.

"I try, milady," Isaac smiled at her. They both blushed underneath their fur.

So, later on, Bridgette was excited to tell her parents about her new boyfriend. She excitedly announced, "Mom, Dad! I have a new boyfriend!"

"You do?" Brittany asked. "Oh, congratulations, baby!"

"Who?" Alvin demanded.

"Relax, Daddy. It's Isaac, Jayden's friend," Bridgette assured. "He's pretty much the exact opposite of Tony. He is a total sweetheart and kept vowing not to hurt me the way Tony did."

"Oh, yeah! I remember him!" Brittany recalled. "He was at a couple of yours and Jayden's birthday parties, given that you two share a birthday. Isaac sounds like a really nice boy."

"Are you sure he won't hurt you, Princess?" Alvin wanted to protect his daughter. Bridgette nodded reassuringly and gave him a hug. Alvin hugged her back and said, "Okay. If you are so sure that this won't end the same way it did with Tony, I will stand by your decision, Princess. Just remember I'm only trying to protect you. You're my little girl."

"Thanks, Daddy," Bridgette thanked him.

"Your welcome, Bridgette. I couldn't stand it if your heart was broken or if something else had happened to you," Alvin told her. "You know, I had broken your brother and mother's hearts before you were born. It was the worst mistake of my life. I will always regret those eight months. I had forgotten AJ's ninth birthday. I don't want you to suffer the way I had made your mother and AJ suffer."

"I doubt I'll have my heart broken that badly, Daddy, but thanks for looking out for me," Bridgette said to him. She felt lucky to have him.


	6. The Vipers' Sinister Plot

**Me: Here it is! Another one of my not-so-famous twists!**

**Chapter 6: The Vipers' Sinister Plot**

About a month later, Tony met with the Viper, Hernando, in the sewer, asking the snake, "Okay, boss, what do you want me to do?"

"It is quite simple, really. You've been missing school so we could train you. Let's put that training to the test. You'll enjoy this task. I want you to kidnap Bridgette Seville. If you like, you can kidnap Jayden Seville, Dawn Seville, and/or Edward Seville, too. I'd actually prefer that, but, for your own merriment, bring Bridgette here on her hands and knees at the very least," Hernando instructed. "Don't disappoint me, Antonio."

"Kidnap Bridge? Is that all? I am going to enjoy this," Tony smirked. "It'll be a breeze. All she's got is a nerdy cousin and whatever the heck Kate is for protection. Seriously, she's kind of hot, but she acts like a nerd. It's like she's a hybrid. Should I kill her before she lays eggs?"

"I don't care, to be honest with you," Hernando sighed. He slithered into the muck of the sewer.

Meanwhile, at the school, Isaac was having lunch with Bridgette, Kate, and Jayden. They were conversing and laughing and having a good time. The best part was that ever since Bridgette has been dating Isaac, her math and science grades have spiked, plus she as seemed a lot happier and peppier. Isaac was probably the greatest thing that has ever happened to her. Just then, a cruelly familiar voice snarled, "Hey, babe. You still are hanging around chumps?" Bridgette turned around to see her ex-boyfriend.

"Go away, deadbeat," she requested calmly.

"Ha-ha! You always were a funny girl," he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her throat. Isaac attempted to stop him, but two of his goons showed up and they each took turns punching him in the face. A third of Tony's goons had Jayden pinned down.

"Forget me, Kate. Save my cousin," Jayden rasped. "Please, before something happens to her. It's her that they want."

"I'll be back for you, sweetie," Kate assured and charged at Tony, but the thug holding Jayden down grabbed her tail. He punched Jayden in the stomach and began to climb all over Kate, who was screaming in pain.

"Bridgette is coming with me. Anyone who gets close will be responsible for her death," Tony pulled out a gun (chipmunk sized of course) and held it to his ex-girlfriend's head. The other students that were watching backed away. Tony began to slowly back out of the cafeteria with Bridgette still his captive.

"Bridgette…no…," Isaac groaned, continuing to take blows from Tony's thuggish pals. Both his eyes were blackened and bruised. His lip was cut and his nose was gushing with crimson blood. He had received hits where hits shouldn't have ever been sent. That area flared with pain and swelling, as did the rest of his body. His instincts were telling him to get up, but his back said otherwise. Isaac's consciousness was fading. He strained to weakly say, "Bridgette…" But Tony was gone, meaning Bridgette was gone, as well. About all he could do was twitch his tail for a few seconds, which was followed by passing out.

Tony's thuggish amigos ran off after him, leaving Jayden and Kate bruised, but not maimed. They crawled over to Isaac, whose body was shivering. Kate put a paw on his cheek, muttering, "Poor guy."

"W-what do you think that delinquent will do to my twin cousin?" Jayden whimpered, scared for Bridgette's safety. "I'm worried, Kate. It scares me to think about what Tony is capable of."

"It scares me, too, Jayden," Kate agreed.

Later, at Alvin and Brittany's house, Brittany was trying to reassure a crying Isaac while Kate and Jayden were trying to collect their thoughts. Isaac kept whimpering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I know you tried, Isaac. Don't worry. She'll be found," Brittany assured him.

"He tried! But he didn't succeed, and my precious little girl is in the paws of some whacko that is related to the crazy hit man who shot your foot, Brittany!" Alvin yelled in frustration.

"I'm upset, too, Alvin! So is Isaac, who got maimed in spite of his efforts! We're all upset! But screaming at the kids is not a way to save her!" Brittany responded firmly, gradually raising her voice. A tear fell from one of her eyes after rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, don't cry, Brittany," Alvin supportively wrapped his arms around her. Simon and Jeanette came in. Jeanette hugged Jayden and said she was glad that he and Kate were alright.

Simon offered his condolences. "I am so sorry this happened, you guys. If there's anything I can do, just tell me."

"Thanks, Si," Alvin thanked his brother. "You're a good brother. That Tony better not lay a paw on my little princess, or he'll be begging me to kill him. If he mars her purity, walks all over her heart, or something else cruel, he'd better have a will written. That freaking Tony…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her, Mrs. Seville," Isaac blubbered to Brittany.

"It is okay, Isaac. I know you did your best," Brittany assured. "There's no need to cry. Let's go in the kitchen so we can call your parents." She guided him into the kitchen and Alvin brought up a very good point.

"You know, Britt, we have to tell AJ about Bridgette," he told her. "It's his right as her older brother to know. It is better we tell him now than later."

"He has a point, Brittany. AJ should know about this," Jeanette agreed.

"I know," Brittany replied with a grim look on her face. She wondered what her son's reaction would be like. "Alvin, we'll call him tonight."

So, later that night, Brittany called AJ and Victoria's apartment, and AJ picked up. Brittany greeted, "Hey, AJ. It's your mom. I…kind of have some bad news. It's about Bridgette. What? No, Isaac didn't trample her heart. In fact, he got quite marred to protect her! However…it wasn't enough. Bridgette was kidnapped by Tony. I know, honey. I know. Yes, AJ, we will find her. The authorities are on it, and we'll be searching high and low, too. Okay, bye, AJ." She hung up the phone.

"How'd he take it?" Alvin asked.

"Not well, but I told him not to worry. He wants to help us search for her, and apparently, so does Victoria."

"You spoke with Victoria?"

"You know how Cheyenne's psychic powers became more advanced?"

"Yep."

"So are the powers of our daughter-in-law. She sort of crept into my mind."


	7. Tortured Bridgette

**Chapter 7: Tortured Bridgette**

In an abandoned building, Tony threw Bridgette against a wall, and she yelped in pain as she slid to the floor. He smirked at her, "You still want some more, Seville?"

"What I want is to go home!" Bridgette spat at him. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist. Then, he grabbed her other wrist and pinned her to the wall. She started screaming, "Let me go, you jerk! LET ME GO!" Tony responded by head butting her right in the forehead. She was dazed and ceased struggling. Tony grabbed her by the throat and hurled her across the room.

"You know better than that, princess," Tony said mockingly. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, punched her in the nose, and dropped her to the floor as her nose oozed with ruby red blood. "I'll be back for you, later. Then, maybe we could get around to the fun I had in mind when we broke up."

After Tony left and Bridgette regained her senses, she began to cry. In her mind, she prayed that someone would save her before she died by Tony's hand. She sniffled, "Mom…Dad…AJ…someone, please help me!" She laid there to wallow for three hours. About two out of those three hours were spent sleeping, dreaming, hoping that it was all just a nightmare. Alas, upon waking up, she found herself in the same place she had passed out.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Tony's voice sneered. Bridgette sat up straight and turned around to see her ex-boyfriend. He sighed, "I have orders not to have my favorite kind of fun with you yet, but I am allowed to do nearly all of the next best things. Be glad you get to keep your innocence…for a little longer."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Bridgette asked with shaky breath. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear. Her auburn fur stood on end. Her paws were trembling and her heart was racing like a flaming horse on the rings of Saturn. **(A/N: Where do I come up with these similes?)**

"Do you want to find out?" he asked and held a shard of glass in his paw. But he dropped it when he saw a rusty nail on the floor. He picked it up and walked over to his weakened ex-girlfriend. "Guess who is about to have this go through her tail."

"No! Please, no! Get away!" Bridgette begged.

Before Tony could strike, there was a hissing in his hidden ear piece, "Antonio, no! I ordered you to beat her, but not at the risk of dismembering her!"

Tony growled at Bridgette, "You just got lucky, Seville. But mark my words, in a very short time from now, you will _hurt_!"

"Whatever!" Bridgette snapped. Tony grabbed her by her auburn ponytail and punched her in the eye, then let go, allowing her to fall to the floor.

Over at AJ and Victoria's apartment, Victoria's tail twitched nervously as she watched her chipmunk husband pace back and forth. She finally said, "AJ, please sit down. We'll find Bridgette. Please just stop. You're making me nervous."

"I know. I can see your tail twitching," AJ stated, "but that Tony is bad news and my sister is stuck as his hostage."

"I know, baby, I know," Victoria stood up and snuggled against him. He felt her baby bump, though not very large at the time, brush against his stomach. "I really hope she's alright, too. I bet AJ Jr. feels the same way. All we can do is hope, AJ."

"I know, Victoria," AJ said and hugged her. She wrapped her tail around him. He muttered, "If that little piece of crud lays one paw on her…"

"You're a good brother to her," Victoria sighed. "Sometimes I wish I had an older brother like you."

"Isn't being your husband enough?" AJ asked sweetly.

"Mm, more than enough," Victoria responded hotly. Their lips made contact. "I love you, AJ."

"I love you, too, Victoria," AJ responded and kissed her again.

Back at the abandoned building, Bridgette was screaming in terror as Tony was beating her again. At the same time, he was taunting her. She was expecting him to kill her at some point, or at least knock her out, but he always evaded using the finishing blow. But the more Bridgette screamed, the wider Tony smiled. Every now and then, he assured, "It's going to hurt a lot more when I get my way! So enjoy this while you can, princess."

"STOP! STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! PLEASE, NO MORE!" Bridgette wailed. That's when Tony was face-to-face with her. He did something that was cruel and odd at the same time. He bit down hard on her already bleeding nose, making her scream in pain. Then, when she was so hurt that she couldn't move, he took a large (by chipmunk standards) chunk of cement and slammed it onto her tail, breaking every bone in the appendage. Her wailing grew to nearly its max as it drowned out the crunching of the bones in her tail.

"Music to my ears," Tony smirked. He got up and left the room, promising, "I'll be back later."

Over at Alvin and Brittany's house, Alvin was trying to comfort is distressed wife as she sobbed in his arms. She cried, "I hope our baby girl is alright!"

"Don't worry, Brittany. If that monster even thinks of hurting our little girl, I'll tear off his legs and beat him to death with them," Alvin assured. "No one harms my princess and gets away with it. If he thinks he'll be the first, he has another thing coming to him."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Alvin. How could we let this happen?"

"It was out of our control, Brittany. But we'll get her back. We have to. If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself, and I have a few things I won't forgive myself for already."

"Oh, Alvin!" Brittany embraced her husband and sobbed. "I want our Bridgette back, Alvin! I want her back!"

"I know, Britt. I do, too."

"W-what do you think he'll do to her?"

"That's something I _don't_ want to think about."

At that instant, a clap of thunder came from outside, along with the sound of rain. It was depressing, but appropriate. Except for when he decided it was time for him to sleep, Tony would come around every few hours to torture Bridgette, but at the stroke of midnight, he decided to get his way, and Bridgette screamed louder than she ever had before.

**I think this chapter has definitely teetered on the fence of ratings T and M, so I didn't use details that were to specific, only implicative. That way, I'm hoping the factors of the story remain at T. If not…(where is that delete button I've heard so much about?)**


	8. Surviving

**I'm twisting a twist, so if you think anything M rated happened, you are terribly wrong. I hope you like it.**

**Bridgette: I know I'm not enjoying this. Ow! Everything hurts!**

**Tony: Stop complaining!**

**Hey, hey, not during the author's note!**

**Chapter 8: Surviving**

Bridgette woke up on a cold hard floor. She remembered what had happened last night. What Tony wanted was to whip her half to death. She looked over to a piece of reflective glass. The back of her blouse was torn. In between her two white chipmunk stripes were fresh red whip marks. It was amazing she wasn't dead. She groaned, "Ugh! What a night! My head is spinning."

"Looks like my favorite prisoner is up," Tony's voice sneered in the doorway.

"Stuff it, Tony!" Bridgette snapped.

"When will you learn to watch your mouth?" he sighed. He tossed her a green, round object.

"What is this?" Bridgette asked. She sniffed it. It didn't smell poisoned.

"It's just a grape. Eat it, you freaking drama queen," Tony barked. Bridgette did as she was told. To her, it felt good to eat again. She hadn't eaten since she was kidnapped. She savored the flavor of the green grape because she didn't know when she would get to eat again.

"Thanks," she thanked him softly.

"Whatever. I'm just doing my job. If it were up to me, you'd be pregnant, tail-less, and would have broken limbs."

"Gee, Tony, that is the nicest thing you've said to me since we broke up."

"I must be getting soft. So, why do you hang around with those nerds?"

"They happen to be my friends! You wouldn't know about friendship."

"But I do know a thing or two about loyalty."

"Whatever," Bridgette scoffed.

"You're starting to sound like me," Tony smirked.

"Well, I guess this deathtrap you call a building is getting to me," Bridgette shot back.

"You have the most alluring scent."

"Aw, shut up!"

"Make me, unless you're still too sore from yesterday," Tony smirked again. Pain suddenly surged through Bridgette's tail and she grimaced from said pain. Tony continued to smirk, as he snickered, "I guess you are too sore from yesterday."

"I hate you!" Bridgette snapped. She tried to get up, but the moment she was on her chipmunk feet, her knees buckled and she collapsed in an instant.

"Dang, you have a low threshold of pain," Tony remarked as he stood over her. She blew her bangs out of her face and gave him a cold stare. His signature smirk grew more annoying every second; every time he flashed it. He admired his handy work. "How's your back, princess?"

"Once again, I hate you," Bridgette growled. "When my family and friends find out what you're doing to me, you're going to wish that you had never gotten on my bad side."

"You're all bad side," Tony countered smoothly. Bridgette let off a low growl, but he shrugged it off. "You should be lucky I didn't impregnate and/or kill you."

"And you should feel lucky that my whole body is numb with pain, or I would tear you apart and use your heart as a basketball," Bridgette growled at him. "Just so you know, ever since we broke up, I have prayed for your death."

"Aw! I have a fan club!" Tony remarked sarcastically. "You know, I could kill you right now."

"That's a whole lot better than being in the same country as you."

"Ouch. That one hit me. You're all talk, Bridge. That's your problem, and it'll end you," Tony shot back, brushing off her insults as they came.

"You're the cocky one. Just listen to yourself. You were an honor student when I met you. You were an amazing student. Now, look at yourself. You're a mess, you probably sell drugs on the black market or something, and you only think about yourself."

"Then, we have something in common. We're both self-centered."

"What?"

"You're your mother's daughter, Bridgette."

"Did you just insult my mom?!"

"That's the least of your worries," he assured her and pulled out his chipmunk sized switch blade. He swiped it across her cheek. She inhaled air sharply out of pain. Her hazel eyes were filled with various, distraught feelings. He grabbed her ponytail and slammed her face into the floor. She passed out. When she woke up, she found a splotch of dry blood on the floor in front of her face. She realized it was hers, but she was much more concerned with a headache she was having at the time.

"I'm Bridgette Seville. I'm a survivor," she told herself. She was aching, her wounds were raw, and life for her was not fun there and then. She had to just hope someone would find her. Then, she'd never have to see or even think about her ex-boyfriend, Tony, again. She then muttered, "And I'm done with bad boys..."

"A survivor? In what way?" Tony asked. He had waited for her to wake up.

"You'd never understand," Bridgette growled at him. "No one as cold hearted as you would understand."

"If you ask me, I think I would understand it more than you could ever wish to."

"Think what you want. But what do you have to live for, Tony? What kind of life is this?!"

"A life that pays in many ways, Bridge. In so many ways," Tony told her. Bridgette had no idea what that meant, but she had a feeling Tony would tell her sooner or later. If she survived until then, that is.

"Ugh! You suck! I'm going back to sleep," Bridgette groaned and curled up into a ball. She thought about what her parents and brother and sister-in-law could be thinking. She wondered if she would make it out of this mess alive. She hoped she wouldn't lose her innocence to a chipmunk like Tony. She hoped that Isaac, Jayden, and Kate were okay. She wanted to be home. She wasn't tortured at home. She missed her parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, friends, her brother, and her sister-in-law. She had a nephew that would be born in a matter of months. Hopefully, she would be there for that, assuming she survived the rat hole she was in and its matching jailer, Tony. She cried quietly, almost silently, "Someone please save me."


	9. Tony's Reason

**Me: I have good news and bad news. Good news: This chapter is up. Yay! Bad news: With school work and currently 4 or 5 stories that still need work, updates may be slower. But they're all still going! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Tony's Reason**

Tony was still with Bridgette in her "jail cell". It, in actuality, was a damp, musty, moldy concrete room with a steel door, a flickering ceiling light, and no windows. Bridgette woke up to find him standing over her. She muttered flatly, "Oh, you're still here."

"Maybe I ought to tell you why _you're _here," Tony hissed.

"At this point, I'm just wondering how you'll kill me and whether you'll eat me afterwards or not."

"I think you'll find this interesting."

"Okay, then," Bridgette sat up. "Tell me why I'm here."

"You're here because I want revenge on your family," Tony began to explain.

"Is that it?"

"Far from it. You see, I was a baby when I was found by the Vipers. Well, I was actually found by a Viper agent named Charlene. She found me shortly after your precious daddy dumped her and called her crazy. It's your parents' fault that she died! Hernando raised me to be a great assassin like her, because that was what Aunt Charlene would've wanted! It's your parents' fault! IT'S THEIR FAULT! NOW, I WANT REVENGE!" Tony explained, his voice slowly rising until he was screaming at her. Bridgette recoiled with frightened hazel eyes. She had seen him with his claws out, but she had never seen him so angry. He grabbed her by her long, auburn hair and screamed at her. "IT'S YOUR PARENTS' FAULT THAT I WAS RAISED BY SNAKES INSTEAD OF A CHIPMUNK! YOUR BROTHER SHOULD'VE DIED, NOT AUNT CHARLENE! YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH FOR?! I WISH AUNT CHARLENE KILLED YOUR MOM WHILE SHE WAS STILL PREGNANT WITH YOU!"

Tony released Bridgette's auburn locks as she began crying against the cold, gray wall. She realized that he only acted like a good boy to appeal to his parents, and showed his bad boy side to reel her in. He only wanted her as a tool for revenge, nothing more. He never cared about her, not even when they had started dating. He had used her. Her back still hurt from the whipping she received. Tony left the room. Bridgette crawled over to a piece of a mirror to look at herself. She wanted to know how her back looked. She positioned herself so she could see her back in the mirror by glancing over her shoulder. She gasped at what she. Her back was covered in solid red gashes from the whippings. Her vibrant white stripes were covered in dried blood. She then looked down at her broken tail. It was bent up and it twitched.

"I can't believe this!" Bridgette sobbed. She had no idea what else to say.

Back at Alvin and Brittany's house, Alvin was trying to comfort Brittany. He kept assuring, "We'll find her. Don't worry. We will find her."

"But what if that horrible monster has done something awful and heinous to her? Alvin, after the torment we put AJ through with the divorce, I thought we agreed to try harder for Bridgette," Brittany sniffled; her eyes rimmed red from crying.

"I know we did, but this time, there was nothing we could do to stop it."

"W-w-what if he got her pregnant o-or gave her some kind of disease or poisoned her or something?! Then what?!" Brittany continued to cry.

"I don't know, but we will find her. If that demon laid a paw on my little princess, he'll be in a coma a lot longer than Simon was supposed to be. Even longer than Hazel and Sure-Shot were."

"Al, I'm scared to think what kind of situation she could be in," Brittany whimpered. Then, the phone rang and Alvin went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Alvin said into the phone. "Hey, Dave. Any news yet? Oh…wait, Theodore went to look where? A bacon shop?! Ugh! That is just like him! My little girl is missing and he goes to eat some bacon! Huh? Oh, Brittany? She's…taking it real hard. Thanks, Dave. Bye."

"Nothing?" Brittany asked. She didn't make eye contact with him. She just sat at the dining room table and stared at the wall. She saw Alvin shake his head out the corner of her eye. Just before she could burst into tears again, there was a knock at the front door. "Alvin, could you please get that. I need to collect my thoughts."

"That's unlike you, sweetie," Alvin remarked as he walked to the front door. He opened it to find his nieces, Lucy and Sadie, standing before him. "Hi, girls. Come on in."

"Thanks, Uncle Alvin," Lucy thanked him and they walked in. Lucy walked into the dining room to comfort her aunt. "Hi, Aunt Brittany. If it makes you feel better, Sadie and I have been looking high and low for Bridgette, even in those government bases where citizens aren't allowed."

"Thank you, Lucy. You're being a much better help than your father," Brittany remarked.

"Why? What did Uncle Theodore do?" Sadie asked.

"He went to look for Bridgette…at a bacon shop," Alvin explained.

"Huh? Bacon wasn't on the diet I gave him!" Lucy exclaimed. "I just hope Dad understands why I'll be making him spend more time on the treadmill."

"Anyways, I think Lucy and I were onto something. In those illegal places that Lucy mentioned, which do not leave this room, we got some info on an abandoned factory. It's totally cleaned out on the inside, minus a few machines. The outside is covered in moss and vines," Sadie announced. "It seems like a great place to look."

"Well, where is it?" Brittany asked.

"That one little snippet of information wasn't on the file we read," Lucy said glumly. "But we'll do whatever it takes to find out…right after I force my dad onto that treadmill."

"Luce, what's more important; our little cousin or Uncle Theodore's exercise habits?" Sadie asked rhetorically.

"My dad still claims he has baby fat," Lucy explained.

"Wow. I suddenly feel really sorry for my brother," Alvin announced. "That's just sad. That's really, really sad."

"I don't care how fat Theodore is! I just want to know where the heck my daughter is!" Brittany suddenly yelled and jumped out of her wooden chair.

"We do, too, Aunt Britt. We promise we'll do whatever it takes, even if we have to go to federal jail," Sadie promised. "Bridgette is more than my cousin. She's like a little sister to me."

"That could be because she was born at the exact same time as Jayden," Alvin suggested. "But I think I know how to make the illegal legal."

"How?" Brittany, Lucy, and Sadie all asked.

"Maybe Sure-Shot or Hazel could get in without breaking the law. Or with breaking the law. Whichever way is both fun and saves my little princess."

**Sadie: I can't believe we did something illegal…but it was for Bridgette's sake.**

**Lucy: I can't believe Grandpa Dave caught Dad eating a bacon buffet. **


	10. Finding Her

**Here's chapter 10. Sorry about the wait again.**

**Chapter 10: Finding Her**

The next day, Alvin and Brittany were waiting outside of the place that Sadie and Lucy had snuck into the day before. They were waiting for Sure-Shot, Hazel, and their daughter, Nikki, to come out with some results. Alvin was pacing back and forth. "Darn it! What's taking so long?!"

"Relax, Alvie, I'm sure they'll be out any minute," Brittany assured. Then, a human man wearing a dark suit covered in medals came out to talk to them.

"Are you the parents with the kidnapped daughter?" he asked them.

"Yes, we are. Now, where is she?" Alvin demanded. The tone of his voice, no matter how high, meant business. "Where is my little princess?"

"If you would kindly follow me, Mr. and Mrs. Seville, I'd happily explain the situation to you. Now, please come along," the man guided them. The two chipmunks followed him inside the confidential building. They gasped in awe at all of the lit up technology that was in the building. They saw their ferret friend, Sure-Shot, his squirrely wife, Hazel, and their hybrid daughter, Nikki. Nikki had the shape of a squirrel, but some of the coloration of her face, down her back, and along her tail was her ferret half. The man said to Alvin and Brittany, "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Seville, as I understand, you were S.I.P. agents in your days as teenagers."

"Yep. After my sister and his brother were kidnapped by the Vipers," Brittany nodded in confirmation.

"Now, it is your daughter, Bridgette, who was kidnapped by the Vipers?" the uniformed man asked.

"That's why we're here," Alvin groaned impatiently. Brittany nudged his elbow in disapproval.

"Quite. Now, we have been running an investigation several months prior to your daughter's kidnapping, and we think she is being held here," the uniformed man explained and handed them a photo of the abandoned factory their nieces described to them the day before. "This factory has been out of commission for years. With its condemnation-pending features, it'd be the perfect place to hold hostages."

"We'll handle it, guys," Sure-Shot assured. He placed a paw on Nikki's head. "Nikki takes after me. She's a phenomenal archer."

"We'll get her back," Hazel winked and assured.

"We know, but we're coming anyway," Brittany decided. "Alvin and I are helping you get our daughter out of there."

"Are you sure about that?" Sure-Shot asked. He wasn't sure about bringing his daughter along in spite of her recent training. It's been years since Alvin and Brittany had any formal training, so this made him even more uncertain.

"Yes! I'll do anything to get my princess back," Alvin said firmly and pulled out the sword he had received through S.I.P. all those years ago. "If Tony lays a paw on her…"

"We're going, and that is that," Brittany crossed her arms and said with fierce, ice blue eyes.

Sure-Shot smiled, "Well, alright then."

Hazel and Nikki were shocked for a second about Sure-Shot's pleasant attitude. Then, they remember that he was happy if he was shooting something, and he'd be doing plenty of that on the upcoming mission. Both Alvin and Brittany looked satisfied. So, a week later, at the factory, sneaking in was very easy. Nikki used one of her arrows to pick the lock on the back door. She and the adults snuck in quietly. Jayden, Kate, Isaac, and Simon also came along. They soon hid behind a crate because there were several snakes slithering around. Simon smiled and assured, "If there's one thing Thomas taught me when we were younger, it's how to cause a good distraction." He snapped his fingers. Spontaneously, several cans of paint in another corner of the room fell down and broke open. Various colors decorated that corner of the room.

"Nice work, Si," Alvin complimented. The team of rodents continued onwards, and they remained undetected thanks to the commotion Simon caused.

"Who is Thomas?" Jayden asked.

"He was, and I believe he still is a S.I.P. top agent. He and his friends saved your Uncle Theodore and Aunt Eleanor back in 2012. I think it was in June," Simon recalled. "June or July."

"Actually, I think it was July of 2012,"Alvin tried to remember. "Come on! Bridgette has my sense of patience, so we'd better hurry."

They scurried down a hall. Suddenly, Kate heard moaning and crying from behind one of the steel doors in a hallway. She called out, "Wait! I think she's in here!"

"Good ears, Kate. Now, with the shape of the lock…" Isaac began. Jayden pushed the door open.

"It wasn't even closed," Jayden remarked. "Talk about lack of privacy."

"Oh, geez!" Brittany held her head in agony of those words. The door opened all the way and they saw an auburn figure curled up on the floor three yards in front of them. "Bridgette!" Brittany scurried in and knelt down beside her daughter. "Bridgette! Bridgette, speak to me! Are you a woman now?!"

"She'd ask a question like _that_?" Sure-Shot asked, confused by Brittany's question.

"She's been worried about all sorts of things since Bridgette was kidnapped," Alvin explained. He went in and knelt down next to his wife and daughter. "Wake up, princess."

"Huh? What the—Mom?! Dad!" Bridgette woke up and came to her senses. She wrapped her bruised arms around her parents, who responded in hugging her. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's okay, baby! We're here!" Brittany wept tears of joy. "We're here to save you, Bridgette. What the heck happened to your back?"

"Tony…whipped me," Bridgette confessed. Her parents pulled back and stared at her with concerned and wondering eyes. Bridgette then assured them, "Don't worry. That's just about the worst thing he did."

"Good," Alvin smiled.

Isaac slowly walked in. He stuttered, "B-Bridgette?"

"Isaac!" Bridgette jumped up, ran over to him, and tackled him with a hug. Kate and Jayden joined in on the hug. "I've never been happier to see you guys!"

"We missed you, Bridgette," Simon claimed and placed a paw on his niece's shoulder.

"I missed you, too, Uncle Simon," Bridgette beamed at him.

"Let's get out of here," Hazel suggested. She turned around to find Tony and a small army of asps surrounding them. She pulled Nikki backwards and away from the asps.

"Mom! I can't aim when you're holding me like this!" Nikki protested.

"There are too many for you to shoot," Hazel whispered in her ear.

"Having a nice family reunion, Bridge?" Tony sneered. He and the asps slowly approached. "I can fix that."

"If you think you can lay a paw on her, think again!" Kate snapped at him. "You've tortured her enough, Tony! Just leave her alone!"

"Big words for prey," an asp hissed.

"What do we do?" Brittany asked in panic. She just found her daughter. She didn't want to lose her again. But she had no idea what to do at a time like this.

"I've got a few tricks. Alvin, Simon, hold your swords at a forty-five degree angle," Sure-Shot instructed. They did as they were told. Sure-Shot loaded his favorite bullet into his rifle. He fired at a wall. The bullet bounced off the wall, then off Alvin's sword, then off the ceiling, the off of Simon's sword, then off the ceiling again, then off the floor, and it blasted a hole in a nearby wall. Sure-Shot ordered, "RUN!"

They all scurried in and out of rooms, up and down halls, until they finally found a way out. Alarms were blaring the whole time. The rodents hauled into an army hummer. Bridgette asked, "Where did this come from?"

"No time to explain. Get in!" Brittany ordered her daughter. Bridgette did as she was told. Brittany and Alvin got in after their daughter. Everyone was accounted for. The hummer drove off as the army of snakes gave up trying to chase it.

**If you think this is the end, I need you all to think again. You see, I still have a little more planned. Bridgette hasn't publicly humiliated Tony yet and Victoria hasn't given birth to Alvin Seville III. There is more on the way. This is not the ending. Leonardo de Vinci didn't declare his painting, the Mona Lisa (which actually shares some of his physical features) without a nose, did he? No. **

**Bridgette: How will I humiliate Tony?**

**With a song.**

**Bridgette: Which song?**

**I'm not telling you in front of the audience.**

**Bridgette: Audience, could you please…? (I whisper the name of the song into Bridgette's ear) Ooh! I like that song! It's perfect! I can't wait to sing it!**


	11. Bridgette's Song for Tony

**Me: For those of you who have been dying to learn what song Bridgette will be singing in this chapter, it is called "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift. But—yes, I said it. Stop snickering—something else happens, too! Something unexpected. Something very unexpected that may come as a shock to all of you. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Bridgette's Song for Tony**

A few months later, Bridgette was finally getting settled back into her normal life. Within her first week home, she would spontaneously burst into tears. After a few more weeks, she had only cried (or rather wailed) at night. Recently, she'd only frown at the memory of being kidnapped all those months ago. Up to then, she had taken the trauma rather hard. All the things Tony said and did to her made her fur stand on end and her skin crawl. She was in the lunch room, lost in thought. She was glad that her tail was no longer broken, to say the least.

Noticing she was in a trance, Kate took action. She shook her friend's arm and said, "Bridge? Bridgette."

"Huh?" Bridgette moaned.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked. He placed a paw on hers and felt it tremble.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," she lied. But it was clear that her friends saw right through it.

"You've been really uneasy lately. And skittish," Jayden observed. "You don't have to be scared, Bridgette. We know you've gone through a rough time a couple months ago. We're here to help. I'm your cousin. That's what cousins are for."

"Thanks," Bridgette thanked tiredly. She was shocked that she was still so shaken over what had happened several months ago.

"Bridgette?" a scarily familiar voice called out her name. She turned to see her ex-boyfriend, Tony, right behind her.

"Oh, no you don't," Kate got up and stood between the two of them. "You're not going to lay another paw on her unless you want to be neutered and cremated."

"Look, I swear I am going to change!" Tony looked past Kate and over to Bridgette. His eyes were pleading. "Please take me back, Bridge! I need you!"

Kate frowned. Jayden said, "She's still dating Isaac." He said this, not only to inform Tony, but also to remind Bridgette why she broke up with him and who she was with now.

"Bridgette, come back to me, babe," Tony pled. To everyone's surprise, she burst into laughter.

"Me? Date you? After you kidnapped and beat me and almost stole my innocence? Yeah, right! You're a real comedian!" Bridgette laughed and laughed and laughed. "You gave all my family and friends quite a scare. When I was rescued, my mom even asked me if you made me into a woman! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Uh…" everyone looked at her quizzically and bewilderedly.

"You know, with my parents being famous singers when they were younger, I must have music in my blood! I want to find out!" Bridgette declared. She smirked and approached Tony. She started singing.

"I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind, with some indie record  
That's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever  
And I used to say never say never

(Talks)

Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

(Sings)

We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together"

When she finished, everyone was cheering. She smirked, seeing that Tony got the message. He looked mortified that she not only told him off, but in song in front of the entire lunch room. He sighed and said, "Well, I was really hoping that you'd find it in your heart to help me out, but I should've known otherwise."

"Huh? Help you out?" Bridgette asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's really nothing left for me to do except go turn myself in and get executed," Tony sighed. "I inherited quite a mess from Charlene." Bridgette looked into his eyes and saw it. The fear, the sadness, the sincerity. He really was going to be killed.

"What a load of bull!" Kate exclaimed. She clearly wasn't buying it. "That is pure crud!"

"Maybe not," Bridgette muttered to her friend and then looked at Tony with sympathy. "I'll admit, you've been a real jerk lately, but you haven't done anything that makes you deserve to get killed."

"After everything I did to you, you tell want to help me?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Hey, you were the one who came asking for it. Since I was your victim, anything I might say can decide your fate. You haven't ever killed anyone, right?" Bridgette began.

"No. The worst thing I've ever done was…kidnapping and torturing you," Tony admitted.

"So they have no right to kill you! The most you deserve is a really long time in jail!" Bridgette claimed. She wasn't going to sugar-coat things just because Tony may or may not get executed. He still broke her heart…and her tail…and almost broke her back…and he almost broke a few other things that don't need to be mentioned.

"You actually believe this?" Kate asked. "Why?!"

"Guys, look in his eyes. He's really afraid. He's really going to be executed. It's just not right!" Bridgette replied. A few days later, since she was a victim, she was going to speak in court. She was going to testify. Tony looked at her with pleading eyes. She winked at him. She hated him, but she didn't think it was right for him to be punished for crimes he didn't commit.

The prosecuting attorney questioned, "Ms. Seville is it true that you were kidnapped several months prior to this day?"

"Yes," Bridgette nodded calmly.

"By whom?"

"By…Tony."

"And is it true that he attempted to—?"

"Ah! Don't say it!" Bridgette begged.

"You see? She is still traumatized! What more proof do you need that this lowlife deserves to be done away with?!" the attorney asked the jury.

"Um, actually, I have a few more things to say," Bridgette spoke up. "Your Honor, may I?"

"As long as I don't have to go home to my wife," the judge groaned. "Go ahead, Ms. Seville."

"Ahem…while Tony did kidnap me, among other things, he hasn't killed me, as you can plainly see. In fact, he's never murdered anyone. He didn't commit the crimes he's being punished for! It's not right! He's not even really related to Charlene! He doesn't deserve to die because of someone else's mistakes!"

The jury, as well as everyone in the courtroom, seemed very moved by this. The judge asked them, "Has the jury reached a verdict on that aspiring note?"

"We have, Your Honor. We find the defendant guilty, but only of the kidnapping," a juror declared.

"Very well. Prison it is. I hope there's some chowder in the back room. Dismissed!" the judge pounded his gavel.

Tony looked to Bridgette and mouthed, "Thanks."

She spared him a faint smile and walked over to where her parents were.


	12. Alvin Seville III

**I would just like to point out that this is the final chapter of Bridgette's Story. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Chapter 12: Alvin Seville III**

The next month, Victoria was in a hospital room, screaming at the top of her lungs. AJ held her paw tightly. Her mother, Cheyenne, tried to soothe her. Jake and Rachel were also there. Victoria yelled, "AJ, this baby is as stubborn as your father! I can already tell!"

"Oy!" AJ shuddered at the thought. "Oh, remember that one Halloween when we were about to go trick-or-treating, and he came out dressed as Elvis? Ha-ha! That was cool!"

"That was kind of funny," Rachel recalled.

"Uncle Alvin scares me, sometimes," Jake shuddered. He turned to Victoria and said, "Hey, don't worry about a thing. We've been friends for a long time. Knowing you, I know you'll pull through."

"No duh! I kind of have to! There's a baby inside me!" Victoria snapped.

"Okay, I am never getting you pregnant again if you're going to yell at my cousin," AJ warned her. Victoria stopped screaming until the time came for her to push the baby out.

Brittany, Alvin, and Bridgette rushed in. Alvin asked, "Did we miss it?!"

"Nope. You're just in time," Cheyenne smiled and informed them. She turned to her daughter, who squeaked in discomfort. "I know. Just push. The pain and all that vomiting you did the past nine months will be all worth it, Victoria."

"We should wait outside," Alvin suggested. He, his wife, his daughter, Cheyenne, Jake, and Rachel went out of the hospital room, leaving Victoria and AJ alone. Once out, he said to Brittany, "We're about to be grandparents…I feel old."

"You're foxy grandpa, remember?" Brittany reminded him and kissed him on the cheek. Bridgette turned away from them.

"Hey, Bridge," Jake's voice greeted as he placed a paw on her shoulder. "I heard that you went through a little trauma a while back. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bridgette nodded and replied softly. She blinked back a few tears. "I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, little cousin," her older cousin said to her. She saw him smiled at her. She didn't know what to do other than smile back.

A little while later, they all were called into the hospital room. They all saw Victoria holding…a baby. It had a long tail, like a squirrel. It also had blue eyes, like its mother and both its grandmothers. The rest of the physical features were similar to those of Alvin and AJ, same fur color and facial structure. Same long Mohawk of fur sticking up between its ears. It had two chipmunk stripes going down its back. It was a boy. Victoria introduced, "Everyone, say hello to Alvin Seville III!"

"Aw! He's so cute!" Brittany exclaimed. "My grandson…"

"I'm an aunt now," Bridgette realized. "Wow. It feels so…I don't know. I can't describe how I feel."

"You don't have to," AJ smiled at his younger sister and said.

"He's beautiful," Rachel complimented. She was awestruck by the baby. She looked to her husband. Jake wrapped an arm around her. She whispered to him, "I can't wait!"

"When we're ready," Jake reassured. "I promise."

"He doesn't look as much like us as I thought he would," Alvin said to his son. "But he's cute either way. You have done good, kiddo."

"Thanks, Dad, but this is only the start," AJ reminded him. "And I'll be there every step of the way."

Alvin, though he didn't show it, was hurt by this. AJ never intended for that, but it reminded Alvin about what he and Brittany put their son through when he was a child. Brittany had seemed a little out of control then, but she was just angry with her husband. She blindly took it out on AJ. But that was just one incident. Alvin remembered what _he_ put AJ through. At the divorce, when Brittany apologized and pled for him to reconsider, he threw all of those tears right back at her, and at AJ, too. He had yelled at her and said some of the nastiest things he'd ever said to her. Then, right in the middle of their divorce, Charlene came in and shot Brittany's previously injured foot. But Alvin's eyes saw nothing more than Charlene's beauty. He went with her rather than to Brittany's aid, which broke AJ's heart. He had not spoken to his son after that. Then, six months later, he had forgotten his son's birthday. He gave him a cut on his cheek and his ex-wife a black eye. Two months followed, and he had proven that he still loved Brittany and their son by saving him from Charlene. Every now and then, Alvin would look back upon those times with self-loathing.

He said to his son, "You'll do great. Just don't do to him what I did to you, and he'll turn out fine."

"Dad—" AJ began, but his father cut him off.

"AJ, those were the worst, scariest, without a doubt most awful eight months of your life!" Alvin protested. Everyone was watching him and AJ now. Tears were in his eyes. "All I did was tormenting you and your mother! And I will never forgive myself for that!"

"It was more than the eight months you and Mom were divorced! The torment started when you two were fighting every night! And it ended when Charlene nearly killed us! But that's over! Even with those life-changing scars, I turned out fine!" AJ objected. He calmed down a bit and exhaled. Then, he said, "Don't hit yourself over it. I turned out fine, right? So, you can let it go."

"How can I let it go?! I nearly ruined your childhood and your mother's love life!" Alvin argued, now sobbing.

"You can let it go because you came through in the end," AJ told him. Then, Alvin realized his son was right. There was no point in hating himself for something that happened a long time ago. It was time to stop the self-loathing and let his faults go.

"Just promise me you won't make the mistake I made," Alvin pled.

"The mistake _we _made," Brittany corrected her husband. After all, she was the one who brought up the idea of a divorce.

AJ nodded. "I promise. We're going to hold out for AJ Jr."

"That's what I like to hear," Alvin nodded in approval. "And thank you, AJ. You're right. I have got to stop hating myself for the past. That was then and this is now."

Bridgette had been unaware of her father's lingering guilt. But now that he moved on from those tragic times before she was born, she was happy. Her father had forgiven himself; she had a new nephew, a loving family, and great friends. She greeted AJ Jr., "Hey, there, little guy."

AJ Jr. smiled at her and cooed something incoherently. He reached out towards her with his tiny paws. Victoria smiled and said to her, "I think he likes you."

"Well, I like him," Bridgette replied and smiled back.

**Wasn't that a cute ending? Thank you all for reading. It was a pleasure writing this. Of course, I don't think it was as good as AJ's Story, but it seemed to turn out well its own way. Once again, thank you. **


End file.
